


Winter Wonderland

by zarrati



Series: Triplet Fic [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Triplet Fic, snow day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Triplets enjoy their very first snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

“Mommy! Daddy!”

Leslie and Ben were pulled from a surprisingly peaceful sleep by three small children jumping up and down on their bed.

“It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” the voices cried in unison.

“There’s a bazillion feet of snow outside,” Sonia yelled. 

“Okay, monsters,” Leslie’s groggy voice croaked out.  "Stop jumping before you hurt yourselves. Ugh, babe, what time is it?“

Ben groaned and rolled over to check is phone. “It’s 3:45, and I apparently have 5 messages.” 

Leslie tried to calm her hyper children as Ben listened to his voicemail.

“Well, the kids aren’t exaggerating by all that much. A pretty bad snow storm must have blown in overnight. There’s about 6 inches on the ground right now, with at least another 8-12 inches expected throughout the day. Indiana has declared a state of emergency, and I just gave the okay to send out the snowplows and close City Hall. Sorry, honey, looks like we’ll be working from home for the next few days. ”

“Yay!” Wesley hollered. “Mommy and Daddy are gonna stay home and play with us.”

Stephen screamed his appreciation before throwing himself on top of his father.

“Okay, guys,” Ben grunted as his son slammed into him, “I know you’re excited about playing in the snow, but it’s still way too early.”

“How about this,” Leslie compromised. “You three go back to bed and promise to be good and quiet until the sun comes up, and then Daddy will make your favorite breakfast, we go play outside for as long as you want, and then we come back inside and warm up with some hot chocolate.”

“With mini marshmallows?”

“Yes, with mini marshmallows." 

The children apparently agreed to the terms and scrambled off the bed and ran back to their rooms.

Leslie fell back onto her pillows and snuggled into Ben’s side. “This is gonna be a long day.”

* * *

While Leslie was showing the boys how to make snow angels, Ben found Sonia struggling to make a large, round snowball.

"Hey, Sunshine, you trying to make a snowman?”

“No, I’m making a snow _lady_.”

"Even better. You want some help?”

She nodded eagerly, and the pair began constructing their icy masterpiece. 

“How big do you want to make her?” Ben asked as they rolled the snowballs.

“Big. She has to be at least as big as Mommy cuz we’re gonna make smaller ones for her to be the boss of.”

Ben grinned. “Oh, are we making Mommy?”

“No, Daddy, that’s silly. Mommy isn’t made of snow,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’m making a snowlady who’s  _like_  Mommy.”

"Oh, of course. My mistake.”

“Yeah, she’s in charge of all the snow parks where all the snow boys and girls get to play, just like us.”

After several minutes of working in the snow, Ben heaved Sonia up in his arms so she could put the head of her snowlady in its proper place.

“There ya go, Sunshine. All done.”

Sonia squealed as she looked at her handiwork, before throwing her arms around her father and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“We did it, Daddy. Thank you!” She scrambled out of his arms and ran towards her mother and brothers. “Mommy, look what Daddy and me made. She’s a park lady like you.”

Ben grinned as he watched Leslie gush over their handiwork, the boys now helping Sonia to build the smaller, worker snowmen. He was entranced watching the three of them work together until he felt something cold hit him in the back of the head.

He turned to see Leslie smiling wickedly at him, another snowball in her hand ready to be thrown.

“What? We can’t let the kids have  _all_  of the fun, can we Wyatt?”

She threw another snowball that he barely had time to avoid. 

"Oh, you’ve made a huge mistake there, Knope.”

“Hmm, did I?”

“Oh, yeah. Never expect to beat a Minnesota boy in a snowball fight.”

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m always defying expectations, aren’t I? Bring it on.” She threw another one and ran away cackling.

Ben ran after her, eventually tackling his giggling wife into a pile of soft snow and kissing her red nose.  

* * *

After countless hours spent in the snow, the Knope-Wyatts were now back inside their warm home, wet clothes piled and temporarily forgotten in the foyer. Leslie lead the boys into the living room as Ben and Sonia went to the kitchen to make everyone hot chocolate.

“Hey, guys, how about we make something special while your sister and dad make our snacks.”

The two nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah, what are we gonna make?” Stephen asked.

Well, do you know where the best place to drink hot chocolate is on a cold, snowy day?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“A blanket fort in the living room! Come on, help me get the blankets and chairs to set it up.”

Wesley tugged on her pants. “Can we use my Batman one?” 

“Of course we can.”

“And mine too? And I think Sunny would want her blankie there, too.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Stephen. We can use whatever you want. It’s gonna be your fort.”

“Yay!”

The three raided the linen closet and pulled in all of the dining room chairs, using the couch to help construct the greatest living room blanket fort Pawnee had ever seen. 

“Whoa, look at this,” Ben said as he carried the tray of hot chocolate into the living room.“

Sonia quickly ran from her father’s side and into the fort to find her brothers.

“Not bad, huh?” Leslie stood back and admired her handiwork.

"Not at all. This is the Sistine Chapel of blanket forts.”

“Hey, guys,” Leslie called into the fort. “We’re not done yet. Go run upstairs and grab some toys and pillows.”

Like a pack of stampeding elephants, the triplets ran upstairs to gather their favorite toys. 

“I gotta hand it to you, Leslie. You’re good.”

She reached out and grabbed her mug. “I know.”

* * *

 The five of them sat inside the blanket fort, the sun having long set. There were empty mugs of hot chocolate scattered everywhere, the sleeping triplets using their parents as pillows.

“What a day, right?” Leslie said as she stroked Sonia’s hair.

“You’re telling me. I can’t remember the last time I was both this exhausted and relaxed at the same time.”

She gave Ben a sidelong glance and snorted.

He rolled his eyes. “Outside of  _that,_ I mean.”

“I know, I’m just teasing. You think they enjoyed their first real snow day?”

Ben looked down at his sleeping children, a pool of Wesley’s drool starting to soak his shirt. “I’d say so. Can’t get any better than a chocolate chip waffle breakfast, hours out in the snow, hot chocolate, and blanket forts.”

“Hmm, good. I want them to remember this for a long time.”

“I think they will. Do you want to take them upstairs now?”

Stephen shifted in his sleep, burrowing his head deeper into Leslie’s side. She smiled and ran a hand through his unruly hair so much like his father’s before resting her head on Ben’s shoulder.

“No, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr here](http://www.benwyattforcongress.tumblr.com)


End file.
